Almost Final Moments: Take 2
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: A revamped version of my story Almost Final Moments. After Gus goes missing, Shawn and the rest of the team have to find him. Things get a bit complicated along the way. Shawn, Gus, and Juliet whump and of course Shules! Rated T for violence only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead! And I'm posting something that is Psych! A miracle! I was in a Psych mood today. So recently I got a review on my old story ****_Almost Final Moments _****about a continuity error. Yeah, I'm sorry about all those... I went back and read the first 3 chapters of that story and just cringed. It's terrible! So terrible I am so sorry to everyone who read that. I was 9th grade when I wrote that and I can say that I've improved my writing. (Take a look at my Supernatural fan fiction if you'd like. Those are the newest.) So I'm rewriting Almost Final Moments! It's still going to be pretty much the same story line. I'm changing some details, though, and fixing all the continuity errors (again so sorry for those). So yeah! If you haven't read the first version, then that's totally okay! You'll be going through the crazy roller coaster that is this story! Thanks for reading and I'd love reviews maybe? Haha**

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

Gus had finally finished his route and was ready to go home. He was exhausted. He headed to his car and was about to get in when two men started to approach him.

They immediately set off alarms in Gus' head, but he had to be nice to them, "Hello," he addressed them, "May I help you?"

They didn't respond. They kept advancing towards him. Gus started to panic. These men were pretty shady and were freaking him out. He started to reach for his phone but couldn't get to it in time. The men grabbed his arms and covered his mouth so he couldn't yell for help. They shoved him in the back of their car and sped off down the road.

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

Meanwhile, Shawn had just arrived at the Psych Office.

"Hey, Gus, I was just thinking," he started as he entered, but found no Gus. "Gus? You here, buddy?"

Shawn had expected Gus to be there. His friend was always there before him. Shawn took out his phone and tried to call Gus. He got voicemail. He tried again, but all he got was, "You've reached the phone of Burton Guster..." he ended the call.

"That's weird," Shawn said to himself, "Gus always answers after two rings. Well, maybe that was my dad."

Shawn sat down at his desk and put his feet up. He'd have to wait.

Five minutes later Shawn was tired of waiting. He called Jules this time. She answered right away, "Shawn?"

"Hey, Jules, have you by any chance seen Gus? Has he been to the station?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, "he hasn't been here. Why?"

"He wasn't in the office this morning. I was just wondering if he had been there." he told her.

"Okay, well, I'll keep an eye out and tell you if I see him."

As Shawn ended the call, an something occurred to him. Gus was probably still at work, and it had been a while since he had paid him a visit.

Shawn got off his motorcycle outside of Central Coast Pharmaceuticals and walked inside. He went up to the first person he saw.

"Excuse me, is Gus still here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that name." the woman Shawn had asked replied.

"Oh yeah, I mean Burton Guster. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, Mr. Guster left an hour ago. He finished his route for the day." she informed.

"Okay, thanks." he said and walked back outside to look around the parking lot. He spotted the blueberry and walked over to it. Gus wasn't inside.

Shawn called Jules, "Jules, I think we might have a mucho grande problemo."

"Why? What's going on?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"It's Gus. I found his car. He's not inside. The lady I asked said he left an hour ago. Jules! I'm freaking out. Gus is missing and he probably didn't even have lunch!"

"Calm down, Shawn. What lady?"

"A lady who works at Central Coast Pharmaceuticals with Gus." he answered.

"Is that where you are now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there."

"Shawn?" Juliet got out of her car and started walking around the parking lot of Central Coast.

"I'm over here." Shawn called to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she got to him.

"Looking for Gus. I was checking to see if he was under any of these cars." he said.

"Why would he be under the cars?"

Shawn shrugged, "I was just checking. He's not answering his phone, Jules. He almost always answers his phone."

Jules looked in Shawn's eyes, it was faint, but she could see the fear there. She took his hands, "Take a deep breath," he did, "Where did you see him last?"

"Early this morning. I snuck into his apartment to get something of mine. He was still sleeping."

"We'll find him." Jules assured and walked over to the blueberry. She looked inside and then tried to open the door. It was locked. "Shawn, you have the key?""

"Yeah, here." he tossed her the key he had stolen from Gus' desk drawer.

Jules unlocked the car and started to get in and look for any evidence leading to where Gus could be. She was halfway inside the car when she found something, "Shawn."

"What? Did you find something?" he started to walk closer to where she was.

"No, stop." she commanded and he did.

"Jules, what?"

Juliet moved her head to get out of the car and when she did, she started to run in the other direction, "Run!"

They started running away from the scene. Shawn looked behind him just in time to see the blueberry burst into flames.

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

**So there you have it, chapter 1 of the revamped version of Almost Final Moments. Also, I don't know why I named it that. It doesn't really make any sense... Stay tuned, I'm uploading the next chapter next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you chapter 2 was next... :)**

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

"Shawn!" Juliet called out, looking around for her boyfriend. She didn't see him. "Shawn!" she called out again.

She struggled to stand up, and when she did, she felt a piercing pain in her left ankle. There wasn't any blood, so that was a good sign. It was probably just sprained. But she couldn't think about herself right now, she had to find Shawn.

"Shawn!" she called and this time she got an answer.

"Over... here!" Shawn called back and Jules tried to walk over to him, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle.

"Shawn," she breathed out in relief, but noticed he had more injuries than she did. "Are you okay?"

Shawn moaned and didn't reply. Juliet called 911.

After she hung up with them, she told Shawn, "It's going to be okay. Help's coming."

"Jules," Shawn said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just stay with me."

"What the heck happened, O'Hara?" Lassiter called from behind them. He ran up to the two and saw Shawn on the ground.

"The blueberry blew up." Shawn answered and tried to move his arm to point to it.

"Shawn, don't." she carefully lowered his arm, "Don't move."

Just then the paramedics arrived and started to load Shawn into the ambulance.

Shawn reached his hand for Juliet. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming." she started towards the emergency vehicle but winced at the pain radiating form her ankle.

"I've got you, partner." Lassiter said and helped her into the ambulance. "I'll call Henry."

Juliet nodded and the medics closed the doors and headed for Santa Barbara General Hospital.

Shawn opened his eyes and looked around. He spotted Henry sitting next to the bed he was in. "Dad?"

"Son, I'm here." Henry put down the newspaper he was reading and focused his attention on Shawn.

"Where's Gus?" Shawn asked. "And Jules? What happened?"

"Juliet is outside talking to Lassiter. You were in an accident." Henry replied.

"Oh yeah. What about Gus?"

"Still missing." Henry sighed. "But the police are doing all they can."

Juliet walked into the room with a crutch under her left arm. She saw Shawn awake and went to his side, "Good to see you awake."

"What happened to you?" Shawn asked when he noticed the crutch.

"Just an ankle sprain. I'll be fine. I'm just glad to see you awake." she half-smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a day. You had a pretty bad concussion." she responded.

"Well I feel pretty good now. Can I look for Gus now?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid." the doctor said as he walked in. "It's good that your awake, but we would like to keep you for another day for observation to make sure everything's okay. That was a pretty bad bump you had."

"I need to find Gus!" Shawn crossed his arms in defiance.

Lassiter peeked his head into the room when he heard Shawn yell, "Spencer, you're awake." he walked the rest of the way into the room, "Look, I don't think it's the greatest time to tell you this but..."

"What is it? Shawn asked curiously, getting his hopes up. "Did you find Gus? Is he okay?"

"No, we didn't find him. But this is now an official missing person's case." Lassiter stated.

"Well I could have told you that." Shawn huffed, frustrated.

Lassiter ignored him, "We went to Guster's apartment and we found something."

"What was it? What did you find? Tell me!" Shawn insisted.

"Take it easy, Spencer. We found a phone. There were a bunch of calls made to a known drug lord."

"Drug lord? Gus doesn't know any drug lords. Well, as far as I know that is. But Gus would call any." Shawn said, surprised.

"Just stating what we found."

"It must have been planted then." Shawn said, unwilling to accept that Gus called a drug lord. It didn't make any sense.

"Why would someone plant a phone in Gus' apartment?" Juliet asked.

"And there wasn't any sign of a break in." Lassiter added.

"Maybe the guy who kidnapped Gus took his keys and his phone." Shawn suggested. He looked over to Jules, "Jules, find Gus. Who knows how long he'll last without me there."

"We'll find him, Shawn."

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

**I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak. These updates should come faster since I already have the plot written down. I just have to reword everything and make sure there aren't any errors. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is definitely welcomed! Love y'all and see you soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to remind everyone who read the original story that this is set somewhere after the season 7 premiere but before Jules knows about Shawn's secret because when I was writing this, that hadn't aired yet. I am taking out the over emotional scenes from the original story. That was totally OOC. By doing that in this chapter, I made it over 400 words longer than the original chapter was. This story will be longer than the other one. I'm adding as much more detail as I can so it won't be vague. Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now so you can get to the chapter.**

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

Juliet awoke to something stroking her hair. She had fallen asleep at Shawn's bedside after he had fallen asleep. She looked up and saw Shawn staring at her and smiling.

"Hey," she said. "How you feeling?"

"Fine. You know something? Hospital beds aren't as comfy as they look. I can't wait to get out of here and sleep in my own bed." he laughed. "How's your ankle?"

"Sore, but the doctor said it will heal in a few days." There was silence for a few moments after that. Neither of them could think of something else to say. Lassiter was still out looking for Gus and any evidence leading to where he could be, but wasn't having any luck. None of them could do anything at the moment and it was killing both of them.

"I know what you're thinking." Shawn said suddenly.

"What?" Juliet furrowed her brow. He may be psychic, but he didn't usually read minds.

"The explosion wasn't your fault. It was meant for Gus. Although, if they were planning on kidnapping him, I don't know why there was a bomb in the poor blueberry." Shawn said, "By the way, any luck with the search?"

"No. Nothing. I'm sorry, Shawn. But we _will_ find him." she assured for probably the millionth time.

Shawn sighed and looked up at the hospital ceiling, "I feel so helpless. How long until I can get out of here?"

"It hasn't been a full day yet. I think you have maybe 12 hours until they let you go." Juliet put her hand on Shawn's arm, "I know you feel helpless but in 12 hours you can help. I don't think we're going to get anywhere until our Department Psychic has a good look at the crime scene." she smiled at him.

"Thanks." he half-smiled.

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

"What do you want?" Gus asked the two men who had just tied him to a chair in the middle of an empty room. He was unable to move even a little. He was a bit surprised with himself at his sudden bravery towards the current situation, but at the same time scared like crazy. He had to get out of here.

These men didn't like talking apparently and they ignored Gus again. They walked out of the room and turned off the lights.

Something Gus hated the most, was being being held captive, tied to a chair, in the dark. One of his worst nightmares had become a reality. Anything could be in the darkness and he wouldn't be able to see.

"Um..." Gus said in a shaky voice. "Is anyone there?"

He could hear feet shuffling across the cement floor and he tensed up. "Hello?" he said into the darkness, a bit more clear but there was still shakiness in his voice.

Then the lights were back on. Gus could see someone dressed in all black clothes, but not his face.

The man turned around and stepped closer to Gus. "Wait a minute...I know you." Gus said, surprised. The fear that Gus was currently feeling multiplied 2x at the sight of this man.

"I know you do." the man said in a deeper voice than Gus had expected. "You know, I asked my men to bring you here for a reason. Wanna take a guess at what that reason is? I bet you know."

"I don't." Gus tried to move his arm but then remembered he was strapped down and couldn't.

"You don't remember? My, Gus. I'm surprised." The man didn't give Gus time to respond. He was heading in the direction of the door. "Goodnight, Gus."

Once again, Gus was in the darkness.

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

"I better call Lassiter and see if he has anything on the Gus investigation." Juliet said to Shawn, who was starting another episode of Duck Dynasty. She'd had enough of the show. But Shawn didn't have anything else to do in the meantime, so that's what they had been watching.

"Gus investigation? I liked the sound of that." Shawn said, and then frowned. "Well, I mean..."

"I know what you mean." she smiled and gave him a kiss before going out into the hall to call Lassiter.

Shawn watched her leave and when she was gone, he turned off the small television mounted on the wall and started to look around. He couldn't stay here any more. He had to get out. But he still had approximately 8 hours left to go in the stupid hospital and he was sure he was fine. He didn't need to stay any longer. He started plotting an escape route in his head. He knew there was a window in the bathroom. It was small, but he could probably wiggle through it. He'd need a boost though. He looked around and spotted the perfect thing. An empty garbage can. It looked sturdy enough to hold his weight.

He made sure the coast was clear, and then lifted himself off the bed. He winced. He had bruises all over and all of the sudden his head started to hurt. He ignored it and started walking, to the garbage can. He felt dizzy. He made it to the trash can, but instead of using it as a step ladder, he thew up into it.

There goes that plan.

"Shawn!" Juliet came back into the room to find Shawn on the ground next to the trash can. She called for doctors and they took him back to the bed and started asking questions and doing tests.

"Mr. Spencer," The Doctor said as he clicked off his flashlight pen after checking Shawn's pupils, "you need to rest. Until you get better, no getting up. It will take longer for that concussion to heal."

"He won't be getting up, Doctor, I'll make sure of it." Juliet glared at Shawn.

The Doctor nodded and left the room.

"Shawn, what the heck were you doing?" Juliet asked, trying to keep calm.

"Throwing up." he told her, and that wasn't a lie. He had thrown up.

"There's a trash can next to your bed, you didn't have to go across the room to throw up in that one." Juliet informed. Shawn widened his eyes and looked over the side of the bed. Sure enough, there was a trash can there, too. He'd missed that.

"Don't you scare me like that again." she warned.

"Yeah, sorry, Jules. What'd Lassieface say?"

"Nothing yet." she sighed.

"Jules..."

"No, you're not helping, not yet. I'm telling you everything I know. If we find anything, you'll know. Until you can help, you will stay in bed. I don't want your concussion to get worse." Juliet kissed his head. She looked at the tv that Shawn had turned off and frowned, "Why'd you stop watching the show? You had just started watching a new one."

"Oh," Shawn started, trying to think up a good answer for that. "I was done, too. I can watch it later. They'll probably play it again later."

"Sure, okay. But you don't have anything else to do."

"I have you." Shawn wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Your face is very entertaining." he smiled.

Jules rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say my darling."

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

**Chapter 4 tomorrow! (Also, does anyone know where the button is for the line above? I've been putting in the code. Did they get ride of it? That thing was handy) Reviews maybe? Tell me how I'm doing! :) Thanks all for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For any of you who remember, this was the chapter with the ridiculous dream sequence. It's still ridiculous now, but I kept it in anyway. I changed a bit though. This is really a light funny chapter. :) And sorry I couldn't update like I said. After I finished school yesterday, I had to go to small group at church. So I didn't have enough time to complete the chapter. Sorry...but here it is now!**

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

_"Gus?" Shawn said, "What are you doing?"_

_Gus was fiddling with something Shawn didn't recognize. He looked up at Shawn and tilted his head. He didn't say a word._

_"Gus! Say something!" Shawn went over to Gus and pushed him a little. He suddenly changed into Juliet. Now Shawn was even more confused. "Jules?"_

_Juliet stood up and put her hand on Shawn's shoulder, "You're dreaming. Wake up." she commanded._

_Shawn opened his mouth to respond but someone called his name. He turned around to see Henry. "Dad?"_

_"Shawn, what the heck are you doing standing in a box of ducks?" Henry said, crossing his arms._

_Shawn looked down and saw that he was indeed standing in a box of ducks. Shawn rolled his eyes at this stupid, crazy dream. He lifted his head back up and Henry wasn't there anymore. He turned around where Jules was and she was also gone. Then Gus appeared and walked towards Shawn, a piece of paper in his hand. He gave it to Shawn who read it aloud. "You will be framed? Gus, what does that mean?"_

_Gus looked confused. He reached in his pocket and gave him another piece of paper._

_"Ducks rule the world. Quack." Shawn read out loud. "Gus this is nonsense. If you're trying to tell me where you are you aren't doing a good job."_

_Gus shrugged._

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

Shawn awoke to Juliet calling his name. "I had the weirdest dream, Jules." he said.

"Really? What about?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Duck Dynasty. Well, I think it was. There were lots of duck references."

"Okay, you've had enough TV for now." Juliet clicked a button on the TV remote and turned it off.

"Jules, there is something about my dream that was weird. Gus was in my dream and he was holding something. I couldn't tell what it was, though." he told her, trying to think back on the dream to remember but had no luck.

"Well, you'll have to tell me if you remember." she yawned.

"Oh and you're awesome as a dream character." he smiled.

"Really? Interesting choice of words."

"Yeah, all you did was put your hand on my shoulder and told me to wake up." he laughed.

"Nice to know that I stay in your mind." she smirked.

"Have you called Lassie again? Or better yet, as he called you with anything on Gus?" Shawn asked, changing the subject.

"I was just going to actually." she said, taking out her phone.

"Can I talk to him?" Shawn asked.

Juliet dialed Lassiter's number and handed the phone off to Shawn.

_"Lassiter," _the detective spoke into the phone.

"Heyyy Lassiepoo, just calling to see how you're doing on the Gus investigation." Shawn could hear Lassiter sigh into the phone.

"_Spencer," _Lassiter said through gritted teeth. _"Do you realize that you are interrupting a critical police investigation? I could arrest you for obstruction of justice."_

"Oh come on, don't be so dramatic you wouldn't arrest me. You love me. And interrupting? Seriously? Is that what you would have said to Jules if she had called you?" The fake psychic retorted. Jules laughed from her seat next to Shawn. Her partner could be pretty dramatic.

_"What do you want, Spencer." _Lassiter ignored Shawn's comments.

"I told you, I called to see how you're doing on the Gus investigation. Have you found anything?"

_"We're searching his office at Central Coast. Haven't found anything." _Lassiter made it simple and to the point. He was, after all telling the truth. There was no need to go into detail.

"Oh." Shawn had hoped deep down that maybe they had found something. This was ridiculous. Lassiter was a good crime solver, not as good as himself, but he was good nonetheless. He would have found something by now if this was a normal case.

_"Is O'Hara there or are you messing around with her phone?" _Lassiter knew that the pseudo-psychic had done so before. _"I know they took yours away."_

"Don't be silly, of course she's here. Would you like to speak with the lovely lady?" Shawn wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend who rolled her eyes in return.

_"Please."_

Shawn handed the phone over to Jules saying, "He's a little grouchy today."

"Carlton," Juliet greeted.

_"O'Hara, why did you let me speak to that idiot you call a boyfriend."_

"Carlton!" Juliet scolded, louder than necessary. She lowered her voice as she said her next words, "His best friend is missing, you don't think you could show just a little sympathy?"

_"Am I on speaker?"_

"No," she replied.

_"Then why should I?" _Juliet sighed. Some things never changed. She'd have to work on him later.

"So you haven't found anything then?" she asked.

_"Like I told Spencer, we are currently searching Guster's office at Central Coast. We haven't found anything relevant as of yet."_

"Call me when you find something." she told him.

_"O'Hara, every time you call me you say that. I haven't called you, but you keep calling me." _he said gruffly.

"Excuse me, Detective." she sighed and hung up the phone without as much as a goodbye. She looked at Shawn who was staring at her and said, "You're right. He is grouchy."

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

**There ya go! :D Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up pretty soon. Tell me how I'm doing! If you have any ideas for this, I'm open to any you might have. I might even add them in! I've changed a lot already. :) Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. It means the world to me guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with this fic! I deeply apologize for not updating! I had most of this written but got so busy and just not got around to working on it again. Hopefully I can work on it more in the future, as well as other Psych fics. :)**

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

Juliet was helping Shawn pack up a few hours later. Juliet had left to use the restroom. Shawn had been thinking about Gus the whole time; places he could be, reasons why he would be taken, possible enemies (they had a lot). Nothing made sense.

Shawn's phone rang and he checked the caller ID. It was Gus. But the police had his phone. His theory about that phone being planted had to be right.

He answered the phone, "Gus? You there, buddy? You okay?"

_"I'm afraid I'm not your 'buddy'." _A man said in a deep voice.

"What? Who is this? Gus?" he was confused. Who was this strange man?

Juliet walked in and saw Shawn on the phone, confusion in his eyes.

"Shawn, who is it?" Juliet asked as she walked closer.

Shawn shrugged and put the phone on speaker so that Juliet could hear.

_"You see Mr. Spencer-"_ The man with the deep voice continued, but was cut off.

"How do you know my name? Who is this? Why do you have Gus' phone?" Shawn blurted out the questions, interrupting Mr. Deep Voice.

_"Will you just shut up so I can continue!" _Mr. Deep Voice said angrily.

Shawn didn't respond. He looked over at Juliet and saw a hint of fear there.

_"I have your friend."_ Mr. Deep Voice said. _"If you want to see him again, you better listen closely. In one, I repeat, one month, you will come to the place I will specify at a later time."_

"One month!?" Shawn yelled at Mr. Deep Voice. "I can't wait that long! I have to see Gus!"

_"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. 2 weeks," _he said. _"It would help me even more."_

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked, confused.

_"Nothing." _Mr. Deep Voice said quickly.

There was silence. Juliet gave Shawn a sad look when he glanced her way.

_"Shawn?"_ A familiar voice asked.

"Gus?" Shawn said, excited and relieved his best friend was alive. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

_"I'm fine, Shawn. But I need you to listen to me. I can only say a few words."_

"I'm listening," Shawn told him. A clue. Gus was smart, he could find a discreet way to tell Shawn where he was.

_"Piece the puzzle together. For this is a clue. Run for the theater. I will protect you."_

Shawn frowned; that didn't make any sense at all.

_"Two weeks, Mr. Spencer." _Mr. Deep Voice said before ending the call.

"Shawn," Juliet said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no idea what that meant, Jules," Shawn said.

"You'll figure it out, you always do." she smiled reassuringly. "In the meantime, I'm going to see if I can get that call traced."

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

"Why are you doing this?" Gus asked the man standing in front of him. "What do you want from me?" He was furious. The man had kept Gus tied to a chair for so long he couldn't keep track anymore. His body ached everywhere.

"Gus, my friend-"

"I'm not. Your friend." Gus said through gritted teeth.

The man was surprised but didn't let Gus' words affect him. "The reason for all of this is because of you and that other idiot."

"Shawn's not an idiot." Gus spat. "What did we- I mean, Shawn, do?"

"You put my very, very, very close friend behind bars." The man answered simply.

"So this is all about revenge? She was a criminal. What do you expect?"

"Yes, she was a criminal. It doesn't change the fact that she was my closest friend." The man said. "You don't know what it's like to live without a friend. She was very close to me."

The man's words sparked memories of his and Shawn's friendship. Sure, Shawn could be pretty crazy sometimes. He'd tricked him into doing things he never thought he would. The past few years especially. They still managed to stay best friends. But this man, the one didn't think he mattered back then, was now doing things Gus didn't even think he was capable of. In the name of _his_ best friend. That's messed up. Gus didn't know what he would do if he ever lost Shawn, but kidnapping people would not be on the to-do list.

"I might not know what it's like to live without a friend, and I hope I never have to find out. Shawn's left me a few times sure, even two months."

"But I was without my friend for _6 years. 6. _Now that she's gone, I have to take matters into my own hands. For _Alice._"

PINEAPPLEPINEAPPLEPINEAPPLE

**So that's it! Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, how I can improve, if I missed anything. Whatever! :)**


End file.
